Frank Costello
Frank "the Prime Minister" Costello (born Francesco Castiglia; January 26, 1891 – February 18, 1973) was an American Mafia boss, crime lord, criminal mastermind, mobster, mafioso, racketeer, extortionist, businessman and underworld kingpin. Costello rose to the top of the United States underworld, controlled a $600 billion a year criminal empire, a $10 billion a year loan sharking operation, a $14 billion a year bookmaking and numbers racket operation, and a $100 billion a year international gambling empire that stretched all over North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. Costello owned as many as 1,200 casino's all over the world, and he profited tens of billions of dollars a year from every single one of them, and made an astonishing and unbelievably enormous fortune for the Commission and the Five Families. Costello enjoyed several decades of immense power, peace, freedom, invincibility and unlimited wealth. From the early 1920s to his death in 1973, Costello was completely immune from prosecution, he was literally untouched by law enforcement and the government, and he never has been arrested or convicted of a crime in his life, which is just another example of his astonishing power and influence. During the late 1930s, Costello became a billionaire and within a year became a multi-billionaire, and for decades, his mind-blowing wealth and power rapidly increased everyday. Over the years his endless wealth and power grew vastly and incredibly. There has been many associates of Costello's and underlings of Costello's that stated that he had "the wealth and power of a god". Costello had hundreds of law enforcement officers, government officials and prominent politicians in his pocket all over the United States and around the world. Costello had more government and political power than every gangster in America combined. Costello was an incredibly rich and powerful man, who made hundreds of billions of dollars and even trillions of dollars over the years for himself and the Luciano crime family (modern Genovese crime family) and the American Mafia. He had an unbelievable net worth of a jaw-dropping $60 billion in 1957 (which is equivalent to an estimated $546 Billion as of 2019), making him one of the richest and most powerful people of all time. Costello ruled the Luciano crime family with an iron fist in a velvet glove, he ruled his vast criminal empire for 21 peaceful years. During his regime, the Luciano family rapidly grew in enormous wealth, political power and international influence. For over 20 years, Costello ruled the United States underworld with an iron fist. Costello made the Luciano crime family virtually invincible thru his vast political power, and during his 21-year reign, he was considered by the FBI as "the most powerful and dangerous criminal in the world", "the most powerful person in the world" and "one of the most powerful and influential people of all time." Costello was described by the late New York City Police Department (NYPD) Detective Ralp Salerno as a "the greatest master of corruption, manipulation and deception of all time. Costello was someone who could corrupt the most honest and incourrptible cops, judges, district attorneys, U.S. attorneys, mayors, governors, federal officials, government officials, city officials, state officials, and politicians all over the world." Salerno also described Costello as "the most powerful criminal who has ever lived" and "the most powerful and successful crime lord of all time." In 2018, Former Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) Assistant Director James Kallstrom said of Costello "Frank Costello was a very, very powerful man, you couldn't put in to words how powerful he was, he was all-powerful, he had godlike power and influence. There was nothing that he couldn't do, he had all the power in the universe. He controlled everything in America, he ran the entire country, he owned the entire country, he ruled the entire country with an iron fist, and thats no exaggeration. Costello had far more Police, Judges, U.S. Attorneys, Government Officials, and Politicians then every gangster in the world combined. Costello literally had more power and influence than the President of the United States of America, he could do things even the president of the United States couldnt do. It was unbelievable and absolutely incredible the kind of extraordinary power that Frank Costello had. He could shut down just about every major city in the United States if he wanted to. He could remove law enforcement officers, judges and politicians if he wanted to, he could shut down entire industries, businesses and companies, and he could of shut down the whole country if he was in the mood. He could of removed the president of the United States of America if he was in the mood to do so. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to do it, anything he desired was his for the taking. He could of took anything and everything he wanted and there was nothing anyone could do about it, and i mean nothing at all. Frank Costello literally controlled the whole country, and thats no exaggeration at all, i mean he literally ruled America. He was all-powerful, he was omnipotent. He had infinite power. He was totally untouchable, unstoppable and invincible. He ruled the United States with an iron fist. He could of shut down other countries if he really wanted to, which is very hard to believe that a criminal, that a gangster had that kind of invincibility and that kind of incredible and astonishing power and influence, but Frank Costello had unlimited political power and unimaginable power and influence that no gangster in history of the world ever had or ever could even come close to having. Powerful politicians, governors and mayors even to this day dont have nowhere near the kind of power, reach and influence that Costello had. Costello literally had the power of a god and the wealth of an emperor, and i highly doubt that there was one emperor in history that came even close to having the power and wealth that Frank Costello had. Costello made the Mongol emperor Genghis Khan look like a boy scout. Costello made Adolf Hitler look like a servant. Costello makes Al Capone and John Gotti look like homeless kid's holding signs to get food. Costello was even far more powerful than every gangster in the world combined, including the likes of Pablo Escobar, Joaquin "El Chapo" Guzman, and Lucky Luciano. Frank Costello had more power then anybody and everybody in the world, he was the unofficial emperor of the entire world, he might as well of been the emperor of the world, because he had the wealth and power to rule the world. He was a multi-billionaire, he would of been close to a trillionaire today. He was worth over $50 billion in 1957!, and that is absolutely unbelievable and extraordinary. Costello had more political power then every politician in history, in the past and present. Costello was among one of the few criminal multi-billionaires in history. He was a master of power, deception and manipulation, he had genius-level intellect, he was a master tactician and strategist, he was a master criminal, and a master businessman, he was undoutedly the smartest criminal mastermind of all time, and he single-handedly built every one of his multi-billion dollar empires brick by brick. Costello is unquestionably one of the richest and most powerful people of all time. There was never anybody that ever came close to Frank Costello or ever will, weather it was a legitimate businessman or a politician or a gangster. There will never ever for as long as the world exists be another Frank Costello. He was the richest and most powerful criminal in history of the world. He was unquestionably one of the richest and most powerful people of all time. Nicknamed "The Prime Minister of the Underworld," he became the most powerful and influential mob boss in American history, and one of the richest and most powerful people of all time. Eventually becoming the boss of the Luciano crime family (later called the Genovese crime family) one of the Five Families that operates in New York. Early years Based on Italian birth records from the province of Cosenza, Costello was born Francesco Castiglia on 26 January 1891 in Lauropoli, a mountain village in the town of Cassano allo Ionio in the Cosenza province of the Calabria region of Italy. In 1895, he boarded a ship to the United States with his mother and his brother Edward in order to join their father, who had moved to New York's East Harlem several years earlier and opened a small neighborhood Italian grocery store. While Costello was still a boy, his brother introduced him to gang activities. By age 13, Costello had become a member of a local gang and started using the name Frankie. Costello continued to commit petty crimes, and went to jail for assault and robbery in 1908, 1912 and 1917. In 1918, Costello married Lauretta Giegerman, a Jewish woman who was the sister of a close friend. That same year, Costello served ten months in jail for carrying a concealed weapon. After his release, Costello decided to avoid street rackets and use his brain to make money as a criminal. Forgoing the use of violence as a road to success and wealth, Costello claimed that he never again carried a gun. He would not return to jail for 37 years. Alliance with Luciano While working for the Morello gang, Costello met Charles "Lucky" Luciano the Sicilian leader of Manhattan's Lower East Side gang. The two Italians immediately became friends and partners. Several older members of Luciano's family disapproved of this growing partnership; they were mostly old-school mafiosi who were unwilling to work with anyone who was not Sicilian. To Luciano's shock, they warned him against working with Costello, whom they called "the dirty Calabrian." Along with Italian-American associates Vito Genovese and Tommy "Three-Finger Brown" Lucchese and Jewish associates Meyer Lansky and Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel, the gang became involved in robbery, theft, extortion, gambling and narcotics. The Luciano-Costello-Lansky-Siegel alliance prospered even further with the passage of Prohibition in 1920. The gang went into bootlegging, backed by criminal financier Arnold "the Brain" Rothstein. The success of the young Italians let them branch out and make business deals with the leading Jewish and Irish criminals of the era, including Arthur "Dutch Schultz" Flegenheimer, Owney "the Killer" Madden and William "Big Bill" Dwyer. Rothstein became a mentor to Costello, Luciano, Lansky and Siegel while they conducted bootlegging business with Bronx beer baron Schultz. In 1922, Costello, Luciano, and their closest Italian associates joined the Sicilian Mafia crime family led by Giuseppe "Joe the Boss" Masseria, a top Italian underworld boss. By 1924, Costello had become a close associate of Hell's Kitchen's Irish crime bosses Dwyer and Madden. Costello became deeply involved in their rum-running operations, known as "The Combine"; this could have prompted him to change his last name to the more Irish sounding "Costello." On November 19, 1926, Costello and Dwyer were indicted on federal bootlegging charges. The defendants were accused of giving $5,000 to two United States Coast Guard men, presumably so that they would not disturb the unloading of liquor from boats in New York Harbor. The largest boat in the Combine fleet was capable of carrying 20,000 cases of liquor. However, in January 1927, the jury deadlocked on the bootlegging charges for Dwyer and Costello. In 1926, Combine boss Bill Dwyer was convicted of bribing a United States Coast Guard official and was sentenced to two years in jail. After Dwyer was imprisoned, Costello took over the Combine's operations with Owney Madden. This caused friction between Madden and top Dwyer lieutenant, Charles "Vannie" Higgins. Higgins, referred to as Brooklyn's "Last Irish Crime Boss," believed he should be running the Combine, not Costello. Thus, the "Manhattan Beer Wars" began between Higgins on one side, and Costello, Madden, and Schultz on the other. At this particular time, Schultz was also having problems with gangsters Jack "Legs" Diamond and Vincent "Mad Dog" Coll. With Higgins' help, these two hoodlums had begun to rival Schultz and his partners. Eventually, the Costello-Madden-Schultz alliance was destroyed by New York's underworld. Costello continued to be an extremely powerful and influential gangster throughout the 1920s. Costello kept close associates Luciano, Lansky and Siegel involved in most of his gambling rackets, which included punch cards, slot machines, bookmaking and floating casinos. Costello eventually became known as the "Prime Minister of the Underworld" for his cultivation of associations and business relationships with many of America's major mafia bosses, powerful politicians, businessmen, state and federal judges, district attorneys, U.S. attorneys, government officials, city officials, mayors, governors, senators, congressman's, lawyers, police detectives, federal agents, and law enforcement officials. As he followed the "Big Three" ideology of mixing crime, business and politics, Costello's astonishingly enormous power and influence grew over the years. His fellow gangsters considered him to be an important link between the Mafia and the prominent politicians of Tammany Hall, New York's Democratic Party organization. This relationship gave Costello and his associates, including Luciano, the opportunity to buy the favors of cops, judges, politicians, district attorneys, U.S. attorneys, city officials, city council, government officials, federal agents and anyone else they needed to bribe in order to freely run their criminal empires and lucrative illegal operations. In 1927, Costello, Luciano, and former Chicago Mafia boss John "Johnny the Fox" Torrio organized a group of top East Coast rum-runners into a large bootlegging operation. This gang was able to pool their Canadian and European liquor sources, maximize profits, minimize overhead, and gain an advantage over their competition. The operation was known as the "Big Seven Group", the first concrete move in organizing the American underworld into a national crime syndicate. In May 1929, Costello, Luciano, Torrio, Lansky, and Atlantic City/South Jersey crime boss, Enoch "Nucky" Johnson hosted a crime convention in Atlantic City, New Jersey. This convention included the members of the "Big Seven Group" and the top crime bosses from across the nation. This was the first true underworld meeting and the biggest step in forming a National Crime Syndicate that would control criminal operations, dictate policy, enforce rules, and maintain authority in the national underworld. Masseria and Salvatore Maranzano were not invited because their Old World ideas ran counter to the convention's goals. Castellammarese War By 1928, Costello and Luciano were considered to be two young, ambitious, powerful and fearsome gangsters on the rise. However, an internal conflict in the Italian underworld would sidetrack Costello and his associates. Costello's and Luciano's immediate superior, Joe Masseria was coming into conflict with Salvatore Maranzano, a recent arrival from Palermo, Sicily who was born in Castellammare del Golfo, Sicily. When Maranzano arrived in New York in 1925, his access to money and power let him quickly set up rum-running, bootlegging, extortion and gambling operations that directly competed with Masseria, Costello's boss. On October 10, 1928, Joe Masseria eliminated his top rival for the coveted "boss of bosses" title, Brooklyn boss, Salvatore "Toto" D'Aquila. However, Masseria still had to deal with the powerful and much-feared Maranzano and his Castellammarese Clan. Joe Masseria became an underworld dictator, requiring absolute loyalty and obedience from the other four New York families. In 1930, Masseria demanded a $50,000 tribute (equivalent to $483,000 in 2019) from the leader of Maranzano's crime family. The Castellammarese Clan leader, Nicolo "Cola" Schiro fled New York in fear, leaving Maranzano as the new leader. By 1931, a series of killings in Detroit, Chicago and New York involving Castellammarese clan members and associates caused Maranzano and his family to declare war against Joe Masseria and his allies. These allies included Costello and his associates, Luciano, Vito Genovese and Joe Adonis. Another Masseria ally was the large Mineo crime family (formerly D'Aquila), whose members included Costello associates Albert "The Mad Hatter" Anastasia, Carlo Gambino, and Frank Scalice. The Castellammarese clan included Joseph "Joe Bananas" Bonanno and Stefano Magaddino, the Profaci crime family which included Joseph Profaci and Joseph Magliocco, along with former Masseria allies the Reina family, which included Gaetano "Tom" Reina, Gaetano "Tommy" Gagliano and Gaetano "Tommy" Lucchese. The Castellammarese war raged on between the Masseria and Maranzano factions for over two years. This bloody war devastated the Prohibition era operations and street rackets that the New York families controlled with the Irish criminal gangs. The Castellammarese war cut into gang profits and in some cases completely destroyed the underworld rackets of mafia members. Several of the younger gang members on both sides realized that if the war did not stop soon, the Italian crime families could be left on the fringe of New York's criminal underworld while the Irish crime bosses became dominant. However, it was inevitable that a breach would eventually occur due to a fundamental philosophical difference between the Old World crime bosses and their younger underlings. Masseria, Maranzano and others who had begun their careers in Italy were known as "Mustache Petes" because they were not willing to work with non-Italians, and were skeptical of dealing with non-Sicilians. Costello, Luciano and their group of "Young Turks," on the other hand, believed that as long as there was money to be made, they should deal with anyone regardless of ethnic roots. Costello, Luciano, Seigel and Lansky decided to end the Castellammarese War, and secretly planned to eliminate one "Mustache Pete" immediately, then bide their time and kill the other one. End of the Castellammarse War Luciano and Costello set their plan in motion by secretly agreeing to betray Masseria if Maranzano would end the war. On April 15, 1931, Masseria was gunned down at Scarpato's restaurant in Coney Island by Albert Anastasia, Vito Genovese, Joe Adonis and Bugsy Seigel. Luciano then took over Masseria's family, with Costello as his consigliere. However, at a secret meeting in Upstate New York, Maranzano surprised everyone by naming himself boss of all bosses. Although they had planned to get rid of Maranzano anyway, Costello and Luciano came to believe that Maranzano was even more power-hungry than Masseria had ever been, and moved up their timetable. Maranzano served as boss of bosses until September 10, 1931, when he was killed in his 9th floor Helmsley Building office in Manhattan by gunmen posing as IRS agents. Hired by Lansky and Luciano, the shooters allegedly included Schultz gang lieutenant, Abraham "Bo" Weinberg and Murder, Inc. hitman, Samuel "Red" Levine. It has been estimated that the Castellammarese War led to over 100 deaths among gangsters. Luciano crime family Years as consigliere In 1931, after the Masseria and Maranzano murders, Luciano became the overlord of the new Luciano crime family, with Vito Genovese as underboss and Costello as consigliere. Costello quickly became the biggest money-maker for the Luciano crime family and began to carve his own niche in the underworld. Costello controlled the slot machine and bookmaking operations for the Luciano crime family with associates Philip "Dandy Phil" Kastel and Frank Erickson. Costello placed approximately 90,000 slot machines in the bars, restaurants, cafes, drug stores, gas stations, and bus stops throughout New York. However, in 1934, Mayor Fiorello La Guardia confiscated thousands of Costello's slot machines, loaded them on a barge, and dumped them into the river. Costello's next move was to accept Louisiana governor, Huey Long's proposal to put slot machines throughout Louisiana for 10% of the take. Costello placed Kastel as the overseer of the Louisiana slot operation. Kastel had the assistance of New Orleans Mafia Boss Carlos "Little Man" Marcello, who knew every place in New Orleans that could take one of Costello's "one-arm bandits". Costello brought in a staggering $4 billion a year in profit from slot machines and bookmaking to the Luciano family. In fact, Costello and Frank Erickson, the overseer of Costello's bookmaking operations, are credited with starting the layoff and odds systems used by bookies and gamblers all across North America. In 1936, Luciano was convicted of running a prostitution ring and was sentenced to 30 to 50 years in state prison. Luciano ruled his incredibly massive empire from prison with the help of Costello and Lansky, but found it too difficult. Luciano finally named Genovese as acting boss. However, in 1937, Genovese was indicted for a 1934 murder and fled to Italy to avoid prosecution. Luciano then appointed Costello as acting boss. Boss The departure of Vito Genovese to Italy left Costello in firm control of the Luciano crime family. With the help of his top capos, Anthony Strollo, Joe Adonis, Anthony Carfano and Michael "Trigger Mike" Coppola, the crime family ran smoothly and undeterred. Costello's rule was very profitable, with rackets going from coast to coast: slots in New Orleans with Carlos Marcello, gambling in Florida with Meyer Lansky, and illegal race wires with Bugsy Siegel in Los Angeles. Costello also enjoyed more political influence than any other mobster in the country. However, unlike Luciano, Costello did not believe in drug trafficking. This aversion to selling drugs was not shared by Genovese, a major drug trafficker. Costello was a popular and well-liked boss; he equitably shared the profits from family operations, and did not demand a large cut of his underlings' criminal earnings. Costello was making an unbelievably massive fortune from his organized criminal rackets and legitimate enterprises all over the world, he was making a personal income of a jaw-dropping $30 billion a year from his illegal rackets and legitimate enterprises, which included real estate, labor unions, and stocks. He was the owner of the world's third biggest poultry meat supply firms and a large chain of MeatMarts; he did not need to be greedy because of the tens of billions of dollars a year he was making. Costello became so rich and was making so much money where he had to buy personal vaults and personal bank vaults all over the world, he allegedly had over 100,000 bank vaults around the world, and had a staggering $50 billion in all of his vaults across the world. Costello also expanded the family's operations to include casinos in Las Vegas, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Cuba, Germany, France, Ireland, Netherlands, England, Turkey, Australia, South Africa, Russia, China, Japan, India, and Iran. During World War II, Lucky Luciano, while still in prison, helped the United States Government and Military protect the New York waterfront from sabotage through his control of the docks. Luciano is also said to have helped the Allied invasion of Sicily by contacting Sicilian Mafia boss, Calogero Vizzini and procuring his help. For assisting the war effort, Luciano's prison sentence was commuted and he was deported to Italy in 1946. Costello then became undisputed boss of the Luciano crime family. Genovese and Kefauver After Vito Genovese's return to the US and the dismissal of 1936 murder charge, he began a campaign to regain the family leadership from Costello. Genovese started building loyalty among family soldiers by lending them money or by doing them favors that they someday would have to reciprocate. The resentment Genovese felt for Costello was multiplied by the fact that Genovese was no longer a top boss in the family; he was just a capo, a street boss in charge of a large crew of soldiers. However, Genovese was treated as a "don" by the capos and street soldiers who committed most of the violent crimes (i.e., murder, arson, bombing, assault, kidnapping, hijacking, robbery, etc.). In contrast, Frank Costello had the support of the capos and soldiers who ran the white collar crime rackets (i.e., gambling, loansharking, construction, etc.) and the family's many legitimate investments. Costello's position as a Commission member and his popularity as a top boss kept him safe from any assassination attempt or power move by Genovese. To unseat Costello, Genovese needed more support from the Luciano family and the other Commission members. Genovese was also dissuaded from a direct attack on Costello by the strength of underboss, Guarino "Willie Moore" Moretti, a Costello cousin and staunch ally who commanded a very large army of soldiers in New Jersey. Testimony in Kefauver hearings From May 1950 to May 1951, the US Senate conducted a large scale investigation of organized crime, commonly known as the Kefauver Hearings. The entire country was held in awe by the parade of over 1,000 mobsters, pimps, labor union leaders, bookmakers, politicians and mob lawyers testifying before Congress, showcased on television. The hearings were called by a Special Committee of the United States Senate chaired by Senator Estes Kefauver of Tennessee, who had been appointed to investigate organized crime in Interstate Commerce. By this time, Costello was the most powerful crime lord in the world, he ruled the American underworld with an iron fist, and had become an incredibly powerful and respected underworld dictator; however, Costello still craved the respectability of high society. Costello allegedly consulted a psychiatrist on achieving this goal, but ultimately failed to gain legitimate respectability. During the Kefauver hearings, Costello became the star attraction, being billed as America's #1 gangster and the leader of New York's Tammany Hall. As the underworld grapevine put it, "Nobody in New York City can be made a state or federal judge without Costello's consent." Costello agreed to testify at the hearings and not take the Fifth Amendment, in contrast to all the previous underworld figures to take the stand. The Special Committee and the TV networks had agreed not to broadcast Frank Costello's face, only his hands. During the questioning, Costello nervously refused to answer certain questions and skirted around others. When asked by the committee, "What have you done for your country Mr. Costello?", the raspy-voiced Costello's reply evoked a rare laugh at the hearings: "Paid my tax!" Costello eventually walked out of the hearings. Costello found the 1950s to be very trying, as the high visibility he received during the Kefauver Hearings brought additional law enforcement and media scrutiny. However, Costello's greatest troubles began with the assassination of Willie Moretti, his right-hand man. His mental condition had prompted Moretti to reveal some embarrassing details at the Kefauver hearings. As a result, the Commission ordered Moretti's elimination, which happened October 4, 1951 in a New Jersey restaurant. In addition to Moretti's death, Costello was convicted on contempt of Senate charges in August 1952 for the hearings walkout, and went to jail for 18 months. Released after 14 months, Costello was charged with tax evasion in 1954 and sentenced to five years imprisonment. Costello served 11 months of this sentence before it was overturned on appeal. In 1956, Costello was again convicted and sent to prison. In early 1957, he was again released on appeal. Assassination attempt Vito Genovese finally made his move on the embattled Frank Costello. It started in 1956 when Joe Adonis, a powerful Costello ally, chose voluntary deportation to Italy, instead of a long prison sentence. Adonis' departure left Costello weakened, but Genovese still had to neutralize one more powerful Costello ally, Albert Anastasia. Anastasia, the Brooklyn waterfront boss, had taken over the second largest mafia family in the United States after the disappearance of boss Vincent Mangano and the murder of brother Philip Mangano on April 14, 1951. With the addition of Albert Anastasia to the Commission in 1951, the so-called "Liberal faction," which included Costello, began to get stronger. In 1953, another Liberal ally, boss Tommy Lucchese, was added to the Commission. As a result, the "Conservative faction" that controlled the Commission from 1936–53, was now rivaled by the Liberal Costello-Anastasia-Lucchese alliance. However, Genovese converted this reversal into an opportunity for conflict by approaching Lucchese and Anastasia's underboss Carlo Gambino about switching sides. The potential reward in eliminating Costello and Anastasia was control of the Luciano and Anastasia crime families by Genovese and Gambino. Genovese had patiently waited 10 years after his deportation to Italy to make his final move against Frank Costello, and time had finally arrived. On May 2, 1957, soon after Costello's release from prison, an attempt was made on his life. As Costello was walking to the elevator in the lobby of The Majestic, his Manhattan apartment building, he was shot in the head by Genovese driver and protege, Vincent "Chin" Gigante. Before taking the shot, Gigante called out, "This is for you Frank!" On hearing this, Costello turned his head. Gigante fled the scene thinking the fallen Costello was dead. However, Gigante's unintentional warning had saved Costello and left him with only a scalp wound. After the abortive hit, Gigante went into hiding. However, Gigante finally turned himself in to face mob trial. Costello refused to identify Gigante as the shooter, resulting in his acquittal. Genovese now ordered all the Luciano crime family members loyal to him to show their support by attending a meeting at his New Jersey mansion. All the family's capos showed up except Costello loyalist Anthony Carfano (who was murdered for this insult on September 25, 1959). Even though the attempt on Costello's life had failed, Genovese went on to appoint himself boss of the Luciano crime family. He then called for a national Commission meeting to discuss Mafia affairs in around the country and other important issues. Genovese was now in charge of what would be called the Genovese crime family; exiled in Italy, Luciano was powerless to stop him. After recovering from the assassination attempt, Frank Costello and Vito Genovese made peace before the 1957 Apalachin meeting. Costello agreed to abdicate as family boss in favor of Genovese. In return, Genovese agreed that Costello would keep all of his gambling operations in Louisiana and Florida and his legitimate business interests. Though Costello was officially demoted to the rank of soldier within the crime family, he was never looked at as less than a top level boss in the criminal organization who helped build "Cosa Nostra," or "Our Thing." At this time, Genovese was leery of the deadly Anastasia, who was still furious over the Costello assassination attempt. Genovese called upon Lucchese crime family boss, Tommy Lucchese and his close ally, Anastasia crime family underboss, Carlo Gambino to eliminate Anastasia. Anastasia's death would give Genovese majority control of the New York Mafia and Gambino the status of boss and Commission member. But like most gangsters, Genovese was afraid of Anastasia and his highly trained, formidable death squad, so they knew they had to carefully and patiently plan the assassination for months so they dont make any mistakes, they also knew that if they failed the assassination, then the bloodthirsty, psychopathic Anastasia and his massive army of vicious killers and prolific assassins would hunt him down and torture him and kill him and his family. On October 25, 1957, Albert Anastasia, New York Mafia boss and the former boss of Murder, Inc. who cammanded a gigantic army of savage killers and ultra professional assassins was shot and killed in the barber shop of the Park Sheraton Hotel. After the Anastasia murder, Genovese and Gambino took control of their crime families and began to recover from the publicity and law enforcement scrutiny from the ill-fated Apalachin Meeting. However, peace for Genovese was short-lived. A new conspiracy was reportedly hatched by Costello, Lucky Luciano, Carlo Gambino and Meyer Lansky to avenge the Costello and Anastasia hits, and to eliminate Genovese. The resulting power structure would make Gambino the new boss of bosses, just as Luciano had once predicted. In 1959, the conspirators arranged the framing of Genovese, Vincent Gigante, and future Bonanno family boss Carmine Galante on a drug charge. Vito Genovese was convicted and sentenced to 15 years in prison, where he died in 1969. Retirement and death During his retirement, Costello was known as "The Prime Minister of the Underworld." He still retained enormous power and influence in the American Mafia and remained busy throughout his final years. Cosa Nostra bosses and old associates such as Carlo Gambino and Tommy Lucchese still paid visits to Costello at his Waldorf Astoria penthouse, seeking advice on important Mafia affairs. Costello's old friend, Meyer Lansky, kept in touch with him. Costello occupied himself with gardening and displayed some of his flowers at local horticultural shows. On February 20, 1961, the United States Supreme Court upheld a lower court order that stripped Costello of his U.S. citizenship. However, on February 17, 1964, the same court set aside a deportation order for Costello, citing a legal technicality. In early February, 1973, Costello suffered a heart attack at his Manhattan home and was rushed to Doctors Hospital in Manhattan. On February 18, 1973, after 11 days in the hospital, Frank Costello died. It was his 82 birthday. Costello's sedate funeral service at a Manhattan funeral home was attended by over 50,000 people, dozens of major mafia bosses and thousands of mafioso's from all over the United States attended Costello's funeral, and alot of relatives, friends, associates, businessmen, lawyers, police, judges, politicians, federal agents, mayors, civilians, movie stars, and famous celebrities (including Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis Jr. and George Raft). Costello is buried in a Mausoleum at Saint Michael's Cemetery in East Elmhurst, Queens. As a testament to Frank Costello's fame and influence, Carmine Galante ordered the bombing of Costello's burial site soon on after his release from prison in 1974. By blasting the bronze doors off Costello's mausoleum, Galante announced his return to the New York Cosa Nostra scene and finally achieved revenge on his old enemy. External links Category:Bosses Category:Genovese Crime Family Category:Genovese Bosses Category:Genovese Consigliere Category:Italian-American Category:The Commission